Pour Eux
by Tsukiba
Summary: NamixLuffy Deathfic. Tout avait commencé normalement pourtant... Et voilà à présent qu'il se retrouvait à serrer contre lui le corps ensanglanté et sans vie de sa navigatrice.


**Petit blabla de l'auteur =3**

Salut salut, c'est Tsuki ! Voici une fiction extrêmement sombre – et donc bien différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude. C'est ma première fic sur l'univers de One Piece (et très probablement la dernière aussi).

A la base elle ne devait pas atterrir ici. Je l'ai écrite dans des circonstances morbides... La copine de mon frère avec qui il était depuis plus de trois ans est morte il y a une semaine. Elle était fragile du cœur et il a lâché... Elle avait à peine 25 ans et ça m'a fait un sacré choc.

Cette fiction a été écrite deux nuits blanches plus tard, j'avais besoins d'extérioriser ma peine. Donc bon, c'est largement sanglant et dépressif. Mais en parcourant le net j'ai trouvé pire, donc j'ai décidé de poster quand même.

ATTENTION, c'est une death fic, donc ici un personnage (vous avez je pense deviné lequel) _meurt_. Une vraie mort, du genre qui vous tue quoi.

Rating : M, c'est une death fic sanglante toute de même...

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas One Piece, mon cerveau ralentit n'aurait jamais pu créer un univers et des personnages aussi riches X) C'est la propriété de Eiichirō Oda.

Malgré le caractère purement déprimant de cette fic (et de mon blabla), je vous souhaite tout de même un bonne lecture. Et pour ceux qui aiment lire en musique je conseil _Talking To The Moon_, de Bruno Mars.

**Enjoy !**

**Pour Eux**

Du sang. Il ne voyait que ça. Le liquide carmin était partout : sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains et dans ses cheveux à Elle. _Merde, merde, merde !_

- Nami !

Luffy appelait désespérément la jeune femme. La respiration de celle-ci était laborieuse et sifflante, ses beaux yeux chocolat étaient fermés. Tout son visage exprimait la souffrance.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs baissa les yeux sur le corps de sa navigatrice et serra les dents. Il pressait désespérément une blessure béante sur le ventre de la rousse, sans parvenir à enrayer le flot continu de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie.

Le pirate n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les évènements avaient pourtant débutés de manière normale.

Les Mugiwaras avaient débarqués le matin même sur une nouvelle île pour y trouver une petite ville en bord de plage. Le reste de l'île était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse forêt verdoyante. Robin et Chopper étaient partis chercher une librairie, Ussop et Franky s'étaient dirigés vers le chantier naval accompagnés de Brook tandis que Zoro restait sur le Sunny go pour y faire une sieste – et accessoirement pour garder le navire.

Luffy et Sanji avaient alors été traînés dans les magasins par une Nami surexcitée, jusqu'à ce que les trois nakamas entendent une étrange rumeur. Apparemment il y aurait trésor digne de la fortune des plus grands rois caché quelque part dans l'immense forêt qui mangeait les trois quarts de l'île.

En entendant cela les yeux de la navigatrice s'étaient mis à briller tandis qu'elle répétait spasmodiquement son habituelle litanie « Berry berry berry ! ». Elle était ensuite parti seule dans la forêt à la recherche du fameux trésor.

Sanji avait tenté de l'accompagner mais elle avait refusé en lui demandant de surveiller leur imbécile de capitaine affin d'éviter que celui-ci ne les mette dans une situation délicate. Pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse bourde quoi.

Luffy l'avait laissé faire, après tout la jeune femme était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Au bout de deux heures à ne rien faire le cuistot avait annoncé qu'il partait à la recherche de Nami. Son capitaine l'avait suivit.

Et c'est là qu'ils l'avaient trouvée, au milieu de cette maudite clairière, baignant dans son propre sang. Luffy s'était précipité et avait précautionneusement saisis le corps frêle et pâle dans ses bras, hurlant le nom de la rouquine. Elle avait alors poussé un faible gémissant, gonflant d'espoir le cœur du garçon au chapeau de paille.

Nami était vivante, alors ça signifiait qu'il pouvait encore la sauver.

Il se releva, serrant délicatement la jeune femme contre lui. Il avisa le blondinet qui était resté pétrifié depuis le moment où ils avaient découvert la navigatrice ensanglantée.

- Sanji !

Le cri sortit le cuistot de sa pétrification et il sursauta avant de se tourner vers son capitaine.

- Vas chercher Chopper, poursuivit celui-ci, et dis lui d'aller au Sunny go, j'y emmène Nami.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et partit à toute allure vers la ville à la recherche du petit médecin. Luffy baissa de nouveau le regard sur le corps inanimé de Nami avant de s'élancer en direction de son bateau, priant pour que Sanji trouve Chopper à temps.

Zoro avait cillé à la vue de son capitaine tenant dans ses bras la rouquine ensanglantée. Il s'était approché et au premier regard il avait comprit que c'était trop tard pour la jeune fille.

L'ancien chasseur de primes avait participé à assez de combats pour se rendre compte de l'état dramatique de la navigatrice. Elle était pâle comme un cadavre et respirait difficilement. La blessure à son estomac était large et profonde elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang.

Même si Chopper l'opérait immédiatement il n'arriverait pas à la sauver.

Le bretteur avait serré les dents avant de jurer tout bas. Il ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance qui s'emparait de lui. Il avait alors reporté son regard sur le jeune homme qui tentait vainement de comprimer la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Zoro avait détourné le regard. Le garçon au chapeau de paille n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme dans ses bras et ne l'écouterait pas. Alors il se retira sans un mot pour laisser Luffy seul avec la rouquine et s'assit à distance tout en gardant ses nakamas dans son champ de vision. Il voulait garder un œil sur son capitaine pour intervenir si besoins lorsque... lorsque se serait finit.

Et c'est ainsi que Luffy se retrouva à serrer désespérément Nami dans ses bras, le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait de la plaie se glissant partout, emplissant sa vision. Une flaque rouge s'étendait de plus en plus sous la navigatrice, se perdant en arabesques sanguines sur le pont du navire.

Soudain la jeune femme poussa un long gémissement et ouvrit difficilement les paupières pour plonger le regard dans les yeux noir d'encre de son capitaine. Un mince sourire parvint à fleurir sur son visage ravagé par la douleur.

- Luffy...

Le nom tant aimé s'était échappé de ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un faible souffle, comme une douce prière.

- Nami ! Tient bon, ça va aller, Chopper va bientôt être là !

Le ton du brun était clairement angoissé, elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas _Elle_ !

La rouquine lui sourit doucement.

- Chuut Luffy c'est bon, je sens que c'est la fin.

- Ne dit pas ça ! Je te l'interdit tu entends !

- Aah... j'aurais aimé continuer de voyager et vivre encore plein d'autres aventures avec vous... avec toi...

L'effort la fit grimacer de plus belle et la jeune fille toussota, crachant.

- Merde Nami, dis pas ça ! On va te sauver !

- Il va falloir que tu trouves un nouveau navigateur...

- Tais-toi, ne parles plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Mais Nami ne s'arrêta pas, elle sentait sa vie la quitter peu à peu comme un liquide chaud coulait le long de son corps. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Luffy et elle avait si sommeil... La rouquine plongea une dernière foi ses grands yeux chocolat dans les pupilles d'onyx de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

- J'ai été tellement heureuse depuis que je t'ai rencontré, Luffy. Je te dois tellement... Je ne regrette rien j'ai aimé et été aimée en retours par le futur Seigneur des Pirates. Je t'en pris Luffy, ne... me... pleures... pas...

Ses yeux se refermèrent pour la dernière foi tandis que son amant l'appelait désespérément, lui hurlant de ne pas le quitter. Mais elle avait si froid et si sommeil...

Luffy sentit le corps de sa navigatrice se détendre complètement dans ses bras. Il comprit alors que c'était terminé, que l'amour de sa vie était morte.

Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux et il hurla une dernière foi le nom de la jeune femme avant d'enfouir la tête dans son épaisse crinière rousse.

Le jeune pirate eu l'impression que l'on avait arraché son cœur, lui laissant un trou béant et sanguinolent au milieu de la poitrine.

**Fin **


End file.
